I Got You
by KurehaElf
Summary: Erza, sang wakil ketua osis, sangat benci pria pengganggu seperti Jellal Fernandes, yang berbanding terbalik dengan ketua osis yang dia sukai. Namun... Happy Reading :D


_Warning: Typo, geje, flat, dst._

 _Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima~_

 **-Happy Reading-**

"Ohayyou my lovely scarlet", goda Jellal dengan cengir annya yang selebar mungkin.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!", Erza tetap galak seperti biasanya.

"Kaichou, nanti jalan yuk!", ajak Jellal yang langsung diberi tendangan maut oleh Erza.

"JELLAL FERNANDES! BERSIKAPLAH SOPAN PADA WAKIL KETUA OSIS!", Erza benar-benar ngamuk dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari Jellal selalu mengganggunya, belum lagi tiap pagi dia menyapanya dengan kata-kata manis seperti "my lovey scarlet" yang bikin malu Erza didengar banyak murid. Habis ngamuk langsung deh Erza tinggal pergi.

"Aku pasti mendapatkanmu, cantik", Jellal bergumam dengan seringaian licik, seperti tokoh antagonis yang berambisi mendapatkan seseorang yang dia sukai.

"Oh My! Kurang ajar si Jellal bodoh itu, sampai kapan dia akan menggangguku terus", Erza menggerutu kesal berjalan ke menuju ruang osis. Ketika ia membuka pintu ruang osis...

"Ohayyou Erza Scarlet", sapa seseorang yang sudah tidak asing bagi Erza.

"O-Ohayyou k-kaichou", ekspresi Erza langsung berubah dari kesal setengah mati jadi berwajah merah, ya, merah karena malu-malu. Ruangan masih sepi, hanya Siegrain seorang. Itulah mengapa Erza selalu berangkat pagi-pagi, ia gunakan kesempatan itu untuk berdua dengan Siegrain.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Siegrain saja, kita kan teman sekelas", ya, Siegrain. Dia adalah orang yang Erza sukai. Erza berkata terbata-bata begitu karena gugup. Wajah Siegrain memang mirip dengan Jellal, bukan berarti mereka saudara kandung, tapi saudara sepupu. Sifat mereka pun beda jauh. Jellal yang kekanak-kanakan dan suka bikin onar, sedangkan Siegrain adalah orang yang tenang dan berwibawa, juga dewasa, ditambah populer pula di kalangan siswi-siswi, itulah yang disukai Erza.

"Oh ya, Erza, nanti setelah rapat kau ikut aku ke tempat peminjaman barang, ya", Siegrain tersenyum menawan.

"Hah? Baiklah kai- eh Siegrain, siapa saja yang ikut?", Erza masih aja gugup.

"Hanya kita berdua, kita hanya menyerahkan proposal saja belum, kenapa memang? Kau tidak suka?"

"Ah tidak-tidak",

"Baguslah", lagi-lagi Siegrain tersenyum yang berhasil membuat Erza merah merona. 'Hanya berdua? Seperti...kencan? Ah tidak-tidak...', Erza blushing memikirkan bahwa nanti dia akan pergi hanya berdua dengan Siegrain.

"Erza, apa Jellal masih sering mengganggumu?", wajah Siegrain kini serius.

"Eh? Ah iya, tadi pagi saja dia mengajakku... . eh maksudku tenang saja, aku masih bisa mentolelir karena itu sepupumu, kau tidak perlu khawatir", hampir saja ia keceplosan kalau Jellal tadi mengajaknya kencan juga, tapi ia tidak menganggap serius perkataan Jellal.

"Maaf Erza, kau jadi terganggu", Siegrain berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak mendekat ke arah Erza.

"Ah bukan masalah, aku bisa mengatasinya"

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu", tiba-tiba wajah Siegrain mendekati wajah Erza, semburat merah di wajah Erza tambah menjadi-jadi, 'Apa yang akan dilalukannya?', Erza sudah berpikir macam-macam. Tapi tidak bertahan lama Siegrain kembali menegakkan badannya dan menjauh dari wajah Erza. Akhirnya Erza bisa bernapas lega.

"Kita lihat saja nanti", Siegrain tersenyum licik seperti merencanakan sesuatu.

'Apa yang sedang direncanakan Siegrain?', tanya Erza dalam hati.

Sekolah telah berakhir. Di lorong sekolah, Siegrain dan Jellal berpapasan.

"Menyedihkan sekali, sepertinya kau harus perbaiki kelakuanmu dulu sebelum mengejar Erza", Siegrain menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum licik ke arah Jellal.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri", Jellal membelakangi Siegrain dan tetap melangkah.

"Sepertinya kau gagal mengajak Erza kencan, maaf aku harus mendahuluimu", Siegrain mulai melangkah kembali sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke saku celananya.

"Apa maksudmu?", Jellal menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke Siegrain.

"Kau pasti tau maksudku, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Erza, Jellal", Siegrain tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berlalu meninggalkan Jellal yang terdiam mematung. Jellal mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

Rapat pun berakhir. Erza dan Siegrain meninggalkan ruang osis paling terakhir. Dan meraka sudah berada di jalan menuju tempat peminjaman barang sekarang.

"Maaf Erza, kau harus berjalan kaki"

"Ah tidak masalah, sudah biasa", Erza tersenyum

Tapi biasanya kau kan naik mobil, apa tidak apa-apa?", erza melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia heran.

"Aku sengaja tidak membawa mobil hari ini", Siegrain tersenyum ke arah Erza.

'Jadi, jadi dia sengaja ingin berdua denganku? Oh God, semoga hari ini tidak cepat berakhir', batin Erza. Tidak jauh dari posisi mereka, ada sosok yang mengawasi mereka.

"Cih...", sosok itu terlihat tidak suka dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat.

-SKIP TIME-

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga. Selanjutnya kita mau kemana?", tanya Siegrain.

"Maksudnya? Bukankah kita cuma mau meminjam barang?", Erza mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum malam, ayo kita jalan-jalan", ajak Siegrain tak lupa senyum menawannya. Tiba-tiba Siegrain menggandeng tangan Erza. 'Apakah ini beneran kencan? Dia menggandeng tanganku, Oh God!', semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantik Erza.

Pertama mereka mengunjungi game center, mereka sangat menikmatinya. Berikutnya kedai es krim, dan tempat terakhir untuk mereka kunjungi adalah restoran, dan mereka sudah berada di dalam restoran.

"Tenang, aku yang traktir"

"Tapi Siegrain, aku sama sekali belum mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun"

"Tidak perlu. Ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kau sudah menemaniku"

"Sudah kewajiban wakil ketua osis kan untuk menemanimu", Erza tersenyum manis.

"Rasanya menyenangkan sekali, seperti kencan", Siegrain tertawa kecil. Semburat merah sudah muncul lagi di wajah Erza. 'Jadi Siegrain juga berpikiran seperti itu? Hari ini aku beruntung sekali', Erza tersenyum sendiri.

-SKIP TIME-

Lampu-lampu di jalanan dan pertokoan sudah menyala. Mereka berdua terus saja berjalan.

"Maaf Erza, kau jadi kemalaman pulang"

"Ah tidak kok, lagian tidak ada yang khawatir"

"Kau di rumah sendiri?"  
"Iya, orang tuaku sedang tidak di rumah", 'Untung saja Papa dan Mama sedang di luar negeri, kalau tidak bakal kena marah habis-habisan tidak ijin pulang terlambat', batin Erza.

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan jalan-jalannya", Erza pun mengangguk setuju.

Ketika mereka sedang berjalan di trotoar, ada gerombolan anak muda yang tengah mengobrol sedang lewat. Salah satunya tidak segaja menubruk Erza sehingga Erza kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di jalan, sedangkan di depannya ada truk dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Erza.

"ERRRZAAAAA!", Siegrain panik tidak bisa meraih Erza sebelum ia ambruk.

CIIIIITTT...

Mendengar suara truk berhenti, Siegrain membuka matanya segera mencari sosok berambut merah.

"Tidak ada?", ia tidak mendapati Erza di depan truk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, 'Apakah Erza terpental jauh', pikiran Siegrain benar-benar kacau karena khawatir dengan Erza. Tapi tidak berapa lama ia menangkap sosok dengan rambut merah, dia berada di pinggir jalan. Ia berlari menghampiri Erza. Tapi tunggu, ia menangkap sosok lain selain Erza, sosok itu sedang memeluk Erza?

"Erza",teriak Siegrain, yang dipanggil pun mulai membuka mata mendengar namanya dipanggil. 'Apa aku sudah mati?', pikir Erza. 'Kenapa rasanya hangat? seperti hangatnya suhu tubuh manusia'. Setelah ia mendongak, ia kaget mendapati pria berambut biru tengah mendekapnya, lebih tepatnya tengah melindunginya dari benturan.

"Siegrain?"

-Erza's POV-

"Erza, kau baik-baik saja?", aku bisa mendengar suara Siegrain, dia menghampiriku. Kudapati diriku tengah dipeluk seseorang berambut biru. Siegrain memelukku?

"Jellal, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?". Tunggu, Jellal? Dia ada disini? Aku menoleh ke samping, kenapa ada dua Siegrain? Dan orang yang barusan datang tadi mengatakan nama Jellal? Berarti yang tengah memelukku sekarang adalah Jellal? Jellal menyelamatkanku?

"Kau mengatakan aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya, tapi kau tidak bisa melindunginya, Siegrain", pria yang memelukku, maksudku Jellal mengatakan hal itu ke Siegrain. Ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan malah berdiri menggendongku ala bridal style. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Siegrain pun sama, hanya bisa mematung. Jellal melangkah membawaku pergi meninggalkan Siegrain.

"Tu-tunggu Jellal, turunkan aku. Kau mau membawaku kemana?", aku pun memberontak.

"Mengantarmu pulang, nona", dia tersenyum, entah mengapa aku tidak emosi seperti biasanya melihat senyumnya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menggodaku.

"Kenapa aku harus diantar pulang? Lalu kenapa kau menggendongku seperti ini, malu tau dilihat orang", aku tetap memberontak, tapi tidak untuk meninjunya kali ini, karena dia sudah menyelamatkanku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menurunkanmu tapi kau harus kuantar pulang, kali ini kau harus menurut", kemudian ia menurunkanku. Aku baru mau melangkah untuk kembali ke tempat Siegrain,tapi... eh? Dia memegang pergelangan tanganmu seperti mencegahku untuk pergi.

"Kau memang sulit sekali ditaklukkan. Jika kau tidak mau menurut kau bisa mendapatkan masalah besar, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi!", dia membentakku? Atau mengancamku? Aku hanya bisa diam.

"Ayo kuantar pulang",

"Tapi Siegrain..."

"Jangan pikirkan dia, kau harus pulang sekarang", kenapa dia jadi dingin begini? Cengkraman tangannya semakin kuat lalu membawaku pergi. Tapi lebih baik aku pulang, ini juga sudah malam.

Kami terus berjalan, aku tidak berniat mengajaknya bicara, yang ada di pikiranku adalah bagaimana dengan Siegrain? Aku pergi dengannya tapi malah pulang dengan Jellal, aku juga tidak berkata apa-apa pada Siegrain meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku menatap Jellal, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan caranya jalan, sedikit...pincang? Jangan-jangan karena ia berusaha menyelamatkanku tadi.

"Jellal, apa kau terluka? Kakimu..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, yang penting kau tidak terluka", dia...tersenyum? Entah mengapa wajahku memanas, apakah wajahku merah sekarang? Tapi kenapa? Tapi syukurlah dia sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Kenapa kita tidak naik kereta saja? Bukan karena aku tidak kuat jalan, tapi kondisi kakimu sedang terluka, kan? Lagian kenapa aku harus diantar pulang sih?"

"Karena kau tidak bisa naik kereta dan karena masih ada waktu jadi aku ingin mengantarmu dengan jalan kaki, nona Scarlet"

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak bisa naik kereta? Aku bukan gadis manja, setiap hari aku juga naik kereta, kau pasti sedang mencuri kesempatan untuk berdua denganku kan?"

"Oh...jadi kau nona manja dari keluarga Scarlet yang diceritakan orang-orang? Hahaha", dia menggodaku atau menyindir sih? Tapi wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku.

"Jangan tertawa, darimana kau mendengar gosip seperti itu?", wajahku memerah.

"Aku kan selalu mengamatimu", dia nyengir deh.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan menggenggamku tanganku?", kataku mendengus kesal. Kalau bukan karena dia sudah menolongku, aku pasti sudah mengamuknya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau kabur, pokoknya kau harus pulang, kalau tidak kau pasti akan menghabiskan waktu begitu lama dengan Siegrain bodoh itu dan pulang larut", apakah dia khawatir aku pulang malam? Kalau cemburu sih sudah pasti, dia kan tergila-gila denganku. Ah, pasti karena cemburu.

"Jangan salah paham ya. Aku diam bukan berarti aku sudah berhasil kau jinakkan, aku ingin sekali menghajarmu, tapi karena kau sudah menolongku, terimakasih", kataku pelan ketika mengatakan terimakasih.

"Hahaha dasar tsundere. Tapi I love you, nona tsundere", lagi-lagi senyum menggoda, tapi kenapa wajahku memanas lagi. Dasar Jellal sialan...

"Cih,", aku langsung memalingkan muka agar dia tidak mengetahui kalau mukaku memerah.

"Hahaha, menggodamu benar-benar menyenangkan. Ingatlah selalu nona scarlet, hanya Jellal Fernandeslah satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu menggodamu seumur hidupmu"

"Suka sekali sih menggonta-ganti panggilanku, dan apa kau bilang? Seumur hidup? Kau akan menggangguku seumur hidup? Hahhh...", aku mau pingsan mendengar kata-katanya. Dia meraih daguku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau pingsan aku bisa menggendongmu, hahaha". Aku langsung berdiri tegap, dan berjalan lebih cepat darinya, tangannya masih menggandengku. Tapi kalau begini kesannya aku yan menggandengnya -,-

Akhirnya sampai juga. Bisa mati kewalahan lama-lama bersamanya. Dia melepaskan tanganku. Ia melihat arlojinya.

"Syukurlah tepat waktu, cepatlah kau masuk, aku tidak ingin kau mendapatkan masalah. Dan juga cepat ganti seragammu", perintahnya. Enak saja menyuruhku.

"Iya iya, lagian ini belum begitu malam. Kau terlalu berlebihan", aku mencibir.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang, dan juga terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku anggap ini hutang. Aku pasti akan membayar hutangku", jawabku acuh dan kulambaikan tangan membelakanginya dan melangkah menuju gerbang besar rumahku.

"Tunggu"

"Apa lagi?", Ia menyerahkan sebuah dompet besar. Eh? Itukan dompetku? Aku segera mengecek tasku. Tidak ada.

"Aku menemukannya tergeletak di dekat kamar mandi cewek. Itulah alasannya aku mengatakan kau tidak bisa naik kereta dan mengantarmu pulang", aku menerima dompet itu.

"Seharusnya kau serahkan dari tadi agar aku bisa naik t-terimakasih"

"Tapi jika aku tidak menjemputmu tadi, kau tidak akan bisa pulang kan, hahaha".

Tiba-tiba ia memelukku.

"Syukurlah aku bisa membawamu pulang tanpa luka, sampaikan salamku pada ayah dan ibu mertua, dan mimpikanlah aku"

PLETAAAKK

"Aduh"

Aku memukul kepalanya dengan tasku. Dia tidak habis-habisnya menggodaku. Aku segera berlari meninggalkannya memasuki rumah. Pasti wajahku sudah sangat merah saat ini.

BLAAAMMM

Aku membanting pintu kamarku dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di ranjang tidurku.

"Dasar Jellal kurang ajar! Kata-katanya semakin mengerikan", wajahku masih memanas, aku menutupi wajah merahku dengan bantal.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Kubuka dompet besarku yang muat untuk ponselku. Dari mama? Segera saja kuangkat.

"Hallo mama?"

"Erza, kau berada di rumah kan? Lima menit lagi papa dan mama sampai"

"Sampai?", aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Jangan khawatir mama bawakan oleh-oleh kok, sudah dulu ya, awas ya kalau kami tidak menemukan kamu di rumah,kamu pulang-pergi sekolah harus diantar sopir".

Pip!

"Tunggu, ma— ", yah dimatikan. apa papa dan mama sudah kembali dari London? Biasanya mereka memberitahuku kalau mereka akan pulang, maksudku memberitahunya tidak semendadak ini.

Aku segera mengecek email. Apa? Mama mengirim email?

'Dari Mama,

Erza, mama dan papa nanti pulang. Sampai rumah jam 8. Awas ya kalau kamu tidak ada di rumah, hukumannya ke sekolah kamu tidak boleh naik kereta, harus diantar sopir.'

Kok emailnya sudah terbaca?

'Kepada Mama,

Iya Ma, aku akan pulang tepat waktu.'

Kok sudah dibales juga? Apakah Jellal yang melakukannya?

Kling!

Eh, ada email masuk? Dari Jellal? Kok dia punya alamat emailku? Pasti dia sudah menelusuri isi ponselku. Aku buka deh isi pesannya.

'Dari Jellal,

Kau sudah ganti baju belum? Papa dan mama sudah hampir sampai lho!'

Gawat! Aku harus ganti baju. Segera saja aku mengganti seragamku dan memperbaiki penampilanku. Bisa gawat kalau mereka menemukanku masih pakai seragam.

Untunglah Jellal menemukan dompetku, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah kena ceramah Mama dan Papa sampai pagi, ditambah aku bakal diantar sopir. Aku tidak mau, aku ingin menjalani masa SMA ku layaknya gadis SMA biasa.

Hari ini Jellal benar-benar sudah menyelamatkan hidupku. Jadi karena itu dia memaksaku segera pulang. Apa jadinya jika aku tadi kembali menyusul Siegrain meneruskan kencanku. Oh ya gimana kabar Siegrain ya? Ah sudahlah, pasti baik-baik Jellal tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan. Sepertinya aku harus sedikit lunak padanya. Kok aku jadi gemas ya? Ingin sekali mengacak-acak rambutnya yang jabrik itu, haha.

Setelah ganti baju, aku membalas email Jellal.

'Kepada Jellal,

Terimakasih.' , yah aku tidak mau basa-basi, gengsi dong.

Tinn..tinnn...

Eh sepertinya sudah sampai. Aku segera turun ke bawah, harus segera menyambut papa dan mama.

"Bagus Erza. Dengan ini kau sudah mendapat kepercayaan dari mama. Kau boleh menjalani kehidupan sederhana SMA mu"

"Eh? Yang benar Ma?", mataku berbinar-binar senang.

"Tapi kau belum boleh kencan dengan pria lain, mengerti?", Mama mengeluarkan deathglare-nya.

"M-mengerti", jawabku terbata-bata. Fiuh, padahal aku tadi secara tidak langsung sedang kencan. Tapi berkat Jellal...

-KEESOKAN HARINYA-

"Ohayyou nona scarlet", sapa Jellal seperti biasa dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ohayyou tuan Fernandes", balasku dengan senyuman.

"Er-Erza, kau tidak sedang sakit kan? Kau tidak salah makan kan?", dia tiba-tiba panik. Pasti dia kaget melihat baru pertama kali ini aku menyapanya dengan senyum ramah.

"Tidak Jellal, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan dan dari amukan orang tuaku"

"Oh, maksudmu Papa dan Mama—", BLEETAKK

"Aduh, kenapa kau memukulku", lihatlah dia meringis kesakitan, lucunya...

"Jangan keras-keras mengatakan PAPA dan MAMA-nya", ancamku sambil berbisik.

"Wah ternyata gosip itu benar ya kau adalah nona muda yang manja dari keluarga Scarlet, hahaha

"Siapa yang manja, hah? Kau dengar dari mana sih gosip murahan seperti itu?", aku mendengus kesal.

"Hahaha, aku senang kau sudah tidak anti padaku. Tapi aku lebih suka Erza yang buas"

PLETAKKK

Lagi-lagi aku menjitaknya.

"Emang kau pikir aku binatang buas apa?"

"Kemarin kau sendiri yang bilang kalau 'kau belum berhasil menjinakkanku'— JDUAKKK

Kali ini tas kulayangkan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Oh ya, aku akan membayar hutangku. Jadi, kau mau apa?"

"Kau mau memberiku apa?"

"Apa saja, asal tidak aneh-aneh"

"Bagaimana kalau kencan?", dia menyeringai licik, aku blushing.

"T-tidak boleh, aku dilarang kencan sama orangtuaku"

"Terus yang kemarin itu apa sama Siegrain?"

"Kemarin aku baru mendapat lisensi untuk menjalani kehidupan SMA ku dengan normal, kecuali kencan. Eh? Kenapa aku jadi curhat padamu", aku mendengus kesal.

"Hmmmm...", dia berpikir, pasti sedang memikirkan ingin apa.

"Kutraktir makan?"

"Tidak mau"

"Barang-barang?"

"Aku tidak butuh"

"Lalu kau ingin apa?"

"Lupakan saja hutangmu, kau pasti tidak akan sanggup membayarnya"

"Tidak bisa, aku harus membayarnya, kata siapa aku tidak bisa membayarnya"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, tapi simpan dulu hutangmu itu dan ikut aku", dia meraih tanganku dan membawaku pergi ke...ruang osis?

"Siegrain"

"Ada apa apa?", Siegrain kelihatan lesu.

"Kata siapa aku tidak akan bisa memiliki Erza. Lihat ini", dia mengangkat genggaman tangan kami dan memperlihatkannya ke Siegrain. Jellal tersenyum seperti bermakna 'kemenangan'.

"Kau kalah, jadi mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh mengajaknya pergi berdua. Ingat itu!", kemudian kami meninggalkan Siegrain. Aku tadi sempat melihatnya memukul meja dengan geram dan terdengar dia berteriak "Sial!" , jadi selama ini Siegrain menyukaiku? Kok sekarang aku biasa saja ya mengetahui perasaannya.

"Kalian taruhan ya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja dia selalu merendahkanku. Tapi sekarang dialah yang kalah"

"Kalah?"

"Karena sekarang aku memilikimu", dia menyeringai seperti biasanya.

"Hei siapa yang milikmu? Jangan sembarangan"

"Ingat, kau memiliki hutang padaku! Aku menyuruhmu untuk menyimpannya mulai dari sekarang", aku menghentikan langkahku, waktu itu kami sudah sampai di di depan air mancur taman belakang sekolah, sekolah ini memiliki dua taman, di depan dan belakang sekolah. Taman ini sepi.

"Mulai dari sekarang? Apa kau berniat menggunakan hutangku untuk menjadikanku kekasihmu? Aku belum menyetujuinya. Aku kan tidak ada rasa denganmu"

"Kau salah, dulu kau belum ada rasa denganku, tapi kau sekarang mulai ada rasa kan?", godanya. Wajahku memanas.

"Tuhkan, wajahmu jadi merah. Itu tandanya kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta padaku, hahaaha",

PLETAAAKK—aku menjitaknya.

"Cih, jangan sembarangan", aku malu dan membalikkan badanku membelakanginya. Jellal mendekatiku, dan ia sudah di hadapanku. Ia meraih kedua tanganku.

"Erza Scarlet, putri dari keluarga Scarlet, wanita yang kucintai sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Waktu itu kau sedang kabur dari bodyguard ayahmu, lalu kau melompat dari tembok sekolah dan menubrukku, lalu rambutmu tersangkut di kancing bajuku, setelah terlepas kau segera berdiri meninggalkanku tapi kau malah tersandung dan aku berhasil menangkapmu tapi kau malah menendangku. Itulah yang membuatku jatuh hati padamu, kau cantik tapi galak. Setiap hari aku selalu menunggu pukulan darimu, sehari saja tidak mengganggumu rasanya hambar.", Jellal sepertinya belum selesai bicara, tapi air mataku rasanya mau tumpah mendengar kata-katanya, sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menahannya agar tidak begitu serius, entah mengapa kata-katanya seperti mau melamarku.

"Erza Scarlet, aku mengganggumu setiap hari bukan semata-mata aku tukang onar dan dan tanpa alasan. Aku berusaha mencari perhatianmu, itulah mengapa aku berubah menjadi pria brutal yang berisik demi bisa mendekatimu. Aku suka rambut merah tuamu, sangatlah indah jika dilihat di sore hari, aku begitu ingin memeluk pemilik rambut indah itu.

"Erza Scarlet, aku memintamu untuk menyimpan hutangmu mulai dari sekarang. Alasannya adalah, aku ingin kau membayarnya di masa depan nanti. Hutangmu adalah menjadi istriku, bukanlah menjadi kekasihku. Mulai dari sekarang aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku secara perlahan-lahan", Jellal mengakhiri kata-katanya kemudian tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan air mataku dan memeluknya, dia membalas pelukanku.

"Yah, itu lebih baik daripada terpaksa menjadi kekasihmu secara mendadak", kataku dengan sesenggukan. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mataku. Kemudian mengelus rambutku pelan.

"You kicked me. Finally, I got you, I'm The Winner, My Scarlet", dia memberikan kecupan di keningku.

"Yeah, You defeated me, Mr. Fernandes"

 **FIN.**

Hallooo... I'm a newbie. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu :D

Thanks for reading, don't forget to criticized and review.

See you next other story ^_^


End file.
